1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing a hard color copy from a color information signal and, more particularly, is directed to an apparatus for producing a color picture on recording paper from a color video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for producing a color picture on recording paper in response to a color information signal are known in the art. For example, such apparatus may be included in a terminal unit for an electronic computer and which receives a color information signal from the computer or, which may receive a color video signal from a color video signal broadcast. Such apparatus for producing a hard color copy has conventionally been of the ink jet or electrostatic-print type and, therefore, is of a relatively large size and occupies a considerable amount of space. Further, because of the complexity of such conventional apparatus, it is generally complicated in construction and difficult to service and maintain. It should therefore be appreciated that such known apparatus is not particularly suitable for home, or even office, use.